Wolf Child
by jakesbabe
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have been married for a year. Nessie finds out she's pregnant but is not sure how to tell Jake but she has some complications with the baby.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I didn't like my last story so I am starting a new one. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 Finding out.

{Renesmee's POV}

It has been a year since I married Jacob and I couldn't be happier. I woke up to hear Jake's loud snoring beside me. " Jacob, honey it's time to wake up." I whispered in his ear. " Baby, just five more minutes." Jacob said still have asleep. " No, get up now." Then I got a feeling in my stomach like I had to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. A few minutes later Jake came in and held my hair up. " Nessie, are you okay?" Jake asked his voice full of concern. " Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

About half an hour later Jake had gone to work and I got the rush to puke again. Then I realized that I had missed my period. I knew what was going on and I got in my car and drove to the store to get a pregnancy test. When I got home I knew I had about one hour until Jake came home from work. I laid the test on the bathroom counter and waited until the five minutes were up.

" Oh, my gosh, I'm pregnant." I whispered to myself. " What am I going to tell Jacob." Then I heard the front door slam shut. " Hey, Nessie, I'm home." " Shit, Jake's home." I threw the test in my box of tampons so Jake wouldn't find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My heart was beating so fast that I couldn't breath. " Hey, Jake what are you doing home early?" I asked my husband. " Well, the shop wasn't that busy so the boss let me off early." Jacob said smiling down at me. " Why don't you take a shower and then we can go to lunch." I told Jake. " Okay, be down in a little bit." He said. When he was gone I picked up the phone and called my mom for some help. " Hey, mom can I talk to you for a minute?" " Sure Renesmee what's up?" " Well, mom I am pregnant and I haven't told Jacob yet because I haven't gone to a docter to see if it's real and I don't know what to do mom." " Why don't you come over tomorrow and I'll have Carlilse check." Thanks mom. I love you too bye." Jacob walked down the stairs right when I hung the phone up. " Ready for lunch?" He asked. " Yeah." Was my simple reply. 

The next day when Jake was at work I drove to my mom and dad's house. When I got there everyone looked at me smiling. " You told everyone didn't you ?" I asked my mom. " Well honey, they figured it out." She said. 

I walked into my grandpa's office and after about an hour of different test I found out I was really pregnant. I went back home and thought of ways to tell my husband that I was pregnant. I wasn't really that nervous until Jacob walked through the door. 

" Hey, Jake I have to tell you something." Jacob just looked at me with a curious look on his face. " Jacob, I have been sick lately and I went and saw my grandpa today and I found out that I'm pregnant." Jacob's face went from shocked to happy in about two seconds. " I'm going to be a daddy." He said grinning from ear to ear. Then he ran over to me and hugged. " Were going to be a family." Jacob said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob held onto me for a few more minutes and then he let go. " I thought we were never going to have kids, Nessie" " Jake, we have only been married for one year." " I know. I love everyday of it too."

The next day I went to grandpa's again to see how far along I was.

Well I was five weeks pregnant. I was walking through the store and I saw a group of my old friends from high school. Then Kaylee my best friend since pre school looked at my as I walked past her. " Renesmee is that you?" she asked. " Kaylee, I haven't seen you since high school." " Yeah, I know, you look good girl. So have you settled down yet, you know with a husband and kids?" she asked me. " Um, yes I have a husband named Jacob and I am actually pregnant with our first child." " That's great I have really missed you." Kaylee said hugging me and that's when I noticed all the bruises on her back.

When I got home I couldn't help but think about Kaylee and the bruises on her back told me she had an abusive husband. Well anyway I had to think about my husband he was late. He's not usually two hours late.

The phone rang at it was from Sam. " Hello, Sam." " Hi, Nessie, I have news about Jacob he has been in a car wreck and he's hurt really bad. You should get to the hospital right away." "Thanks Sam." With that I ran out to my car and raced to the hospital.

I walked into the waiting room I saw Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Seth, Billy, Rachel and Paul. " He's in room 215, He can only have one person at a time visit, so you can go see him." "Thank you, Emily." I walked into Jacob's room and what I saw made me burst into tears. I saw tubes going everywhere. " Jacob, honey it's me, Renesmee. Please don't leave me, Jake, You can't leave your unborn child, it needs a dad in it's life. Come on Jake you can make it just talk to me." I got nothing. Then the monitors went crazy, and a team of docters came in and rushed me out. " What's wrong?" " Miss, your going to have to leave." One of the docters said. As I was walking out I heard one of them say… " He's not breathing" and I burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you enjoy!

I was sitting next to my husband, Jacob, just watching his chest rise and fall.

Jacob's been in the hospital for three weeks now and hasn't woken up yet. The though of Jacob never

waking up made me cry. " Renesemee?" Jacob whispered. " Oh. My. Jacob, your awake!" " Yeah, and I feel

like crap." " I'll get the docter." I was glad to see my husband's eyes again. As the docter checked on Jacob, I

could see the pain in his face. Jacob closed his eyes and I thought that was the last time I would ever see him again.

I would be eight months next week, with all this stress I wouldn't be surprized to go into labor early. The next thing I

knew I was laying on the floor. 


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 5**

**I woke up to the sun hitting my face.**

_**Where am I?**_** I thought I saw the bright white room and knew that I was in the hospital.**

_**Where's my husband?**_** I had so many questions running through my head.**

**I looked down at my stomach. **_**I was still pregnant, good.**_

**The doctor came into the room. "Hello, Mrs. Black. You took quite a fall yesterday." He said as he hung my x rays in on the screen. **

"**How's my husband doing?" I asked full of concern for my husband.**

"**Your husband is doing great, he's awake, he should be out by tomorrow."**

**I let out a breath of relief. **

**The next month went by fast I was due any day and Jacob was on the road to recovery.**

**I knew from now on that my and Jacob's relationship couldn't get any stronger.**

**~THE END~**


End file.
